You Found Me
by sweettara10
Summary: Life is so much harder than death. I felt so peaceful...“Rima? Rima, are you awake?” I heard a worried voice call out to me distantly. I groaned in response and tried to open my eyes. “Open your eyes, Rima…” Will Rima wake up? PLEASE READ! ONE SHOT!
1. You Found Me, Nagihiko

**You Found Me**

**Tara: HI PPLZ!**

**Amu: o.o**

**Tara: Don't give me that look.**

**Ikuto: You do realize you still have…FOUR other stories to update, right? **

**Tara: . I know…but I'm writing this for a contest held by 'miwa hoshi'… and it's a Rimahiko so what are you guys doing here? **

**Amu&Ikuto: You put us here!**

**Tara: Oh. Right…Disclaimer! And the song to play for this story is 'You Found Me' by Kelly Clarkson! Wow I'm being so obsessed with this song lately. =.=**

**Rhythm: Tara doesn't own Shugo chara!**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**(Rima's POV)**

Black.

The colour became soothing to me. It all seemed so easy. I stopped running, breathing heavily and collapsed on the floor smiling softly as I feel the blackness slowly surround me.

_(Flashback)_

_I was in my room talking to Amu, Nagihiko and Yaya online._

_**Bball_Rhythm: Oh look it's chibi-devil.**_

_**Bala-Balance~: Shut up, girly-boy!**_

_**Bball_Rhythm: -twitches- that part of my life is over!**_

_**Bala-Balance~: Sure it is.**_

_I talked to Nagihiko for a little while longer and couldn't help but smile as I spoke to him. That is…until I heard my parents start arguing._

_**Bala-Balance~: I'll BRB. My parents are arguing again…**_

_**Bball_Rhythm: Will you be okay, Rima?**_

_I was confused. Why wouldn't I be? I said I'd be fine and went downstairs to investigate._

"_Like you know how to take care of your own daughter!" My dad yelled._

"_It's not my fault she got kidnapped!" My mom retorted. I winced; some people around a couple months ago kidnapped me. Why are they arguing about it now?_

"_You're the one who left her alone!" My parents' yells and shouts were deafening and until I heard glass smashing was there a sickening silence. I stayed cooped up in my room not wanting to find out what had happened. I hugged my pillow as I curled into a ball on my bed._

_I heard my door open and saw my mother with a piece of glass in her hand and an insane look in her eyes. It was already covered in blood and I stared at her in horror._

"_You were a mistake, you should've never been born, if it weren't for you this would've never happened!" She screamed at me then charged towards me. I jumped out of the way but stumbled almost falling to the floor. At my stumble, my 'mother' stabbed my leg. I cried out in pain and kicked her back, she fell backwards and I tried to pry the piece of glass out to no avail. I saw my mother struggling to get up as she banged her head against my desk when I kicked her, so I took this opportunity to run. I went downstairs and saw my dad on the floor in a pool of blood. I screamed and ran out the door._

_That was all I remembered before I blacked out._

_(End Flashback)_

Life is so much harder than death. I felt so peaceful.

_I found myself in the royal garden with Nagihiko; I was wearing casual clothes and gasped quietly in shock as I remembered the scene. This was when I was talking to him about telling Amu he was Nadeshiko the whole time._

"_I'll keep it a secret, if you do me a favour…" I said to him._

"_What kind of favour?" He asked nervously._

"_Say, treating me to a parfait on the way home from school today?" I said smiling. He stared at me in shock._

"_No problem right? Na-gi-hi-ko?" I smiled at him and realized how happy I actually was with him. He was still staring at me and one of his chara's Temari whispered something in his ear. The scene turned a little different then what I remember._

"_Rima, wait." Nagihiko called out to me._

"_What is it?"_

"_Rima…" He started nervously. "You're so…irritating yet I can't seem to be mad at you when you call me names or make fun of me when being Nadeshiko…getting straight to the point, ever since I wanted to try to be friends with you and Amu-chan and I tried to get you to laugh. I felt happy when I finally made you laugh as I fell into that hole…Basically, what I mean is…I-I love you…" He concluded. My eyes widened as I blushed. I was doing the same thing, and replied quickly._

"_I love you too."_

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is, please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

I felt myself stir and felt a pain in my head and my whole body like I hadn't moved in years and groaned quietly.

"Rima? Rima, are you awake?" I heard a worried voice call out to me distantly. I groaned in response and tried to open my eyes.

"Open your eyes, Rima…" The soothing voice coaxed me and took my hand… it felt so warm. My eyes opened slowly and I found myself staring into warm brown eyes with golden tints. _Nagihiko…_ I thought. Nagihiko smiled at me.

"You're awake…finally." He said with relief. _Finally?_

"What…do you mean, finally?" My voice croaked weakly. I just noticed he looked older.

"Rima…You've been in a coma for 3 years…" He said sadly.

"What?" I whispered in disbelief.

"I found you 3 years ago today lying on the pavement outside my house unconscious… Rima, what happened to you?" He asked. Flashbacks to that night whirled through my mind and saw my mother's insane face.

"My mother…claimed I was a mistake, she killed my father Nagihiko…maybe she was right…" I whimpered. He gently took me into his arms.

"You are not a mistake, Rima…" Nagihiko said sternly.

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

"I will do anything to keep you safe…" He whispered almost brokenly.

"W-Why?"

"I've been waiting to tell you this for 4 years Rima…I love you." He said hugging me tightly yet awkwardly as I was lying down on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"I love you too Nagihiko…"

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

"D-Do you mind if I try something?" He asked me nervously. I looked at him confused but nodded. He caressed my face gently and leaned down, his lips brushing against mine. I blushed and slowly lifted my head pushing closer to him. My small hands tangled in his long, soft purple locks and we pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for a while…" He admitted. I smiled and remembered the time when he first came back. I was jealous that he was acting like he was such best friends with Amu and hid behind the scenes.

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

"What are you smiling about?" He said smiling himself.

"When you came back to Seiyo and I was jealous about you and Amu…" I confessed blushing slightly. He chuckled. I tried to sit up and he helped me lift up the bed so I was able to sit up.

"Amu and the others came to visit you yesterday…they'll be so happy to see you're awake."

"Do they know?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not yet…"

"Can I use your phone? I want to hear Amu's reaction when she hears my voice." I smiled. He smiled back handing me his phone and looked up Amu's number.

"_Hello?" _Amu's voice greeted.

"Hi Amu." I smiled.

"_R…Rima? Is that you?"_ Her voice cracked. I hated how worried I made everyone.

"Yeah…it's me…" I said quietly.

"_RIMA! MINNA! SHE'S AWAKE!" _Her voice rang loudly.

"_RIMA-TAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" _Yaya's voice had changed a bit over the years. I giggled. There was a bunch of other peoples' voices on the other line and I smiled as I realized they were Utau, Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi and Kukai with Yaya and Amu.

In the matter of minutes, they were all suddenly in my room and almost tackling me with hugs. They were with me for practically the whole day and I found out that Amu had started dating Ikuto, I smirked at her knowing it would happen and she blushed, well that hasn't changed. I smiled. Kukai and Utau were also dating and so were Kairi and Yaya. Tadase, Well, I was surprised to hear he was dating Lulu although she was out of town for a couple of days. They were all about to leave before Kukai said something before he left.

"You know, this guy wouldn't leave you while you were in a coma, he stayed the whole time." Kukai smirked getting Nagihiko into a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Souma-kun…remember the last time, you pissed me off, you ended up in a skirt…" Nagihiko said threateningly. Kukai laughed nervously and told me to get better before running out the door. I giggled. He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Thank you Nagihiko…You found me." I smiled.

You found me

When no one else was lookin'

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me.

_You Found Me Nagihiko…I love you._

**Tara: Wow, that took me a while, hopefully they think it's good. .**

**Nagihiko: You improvised all this, didn't you? You didn't plan at all. =.='**

**Tara: Hush you, I just heard the song and **_**had **_**to write it . plus it was for the contest, eheh.**

**Rima: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Tara: By the way, the judges for this contest? HOPE YOU LIKE IT! XD**


	2. More of You Found Me?

**Hey pplz~!**

**Just wondering, but I've been getting some reviews that they wanted me to continue 'You Found Me', my only Rimahiko fanfic.**

**Should I?**

**If so, leave a review and I'm hoping for at least 5-10 reviews if you want me to continue.**

**I'm thinking of ideas of what to put in the story as I write this so yeah…lol anyway, leave a review or PM if you want more of 'You Found Me'!**

**xxX~Tara~Xxx**


End file.
